


Unspoken

by NullInkk



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters are a little OOC, F/F, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wordcount: 100-500, boschlow, but that's to be expected, mainly Boscha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullInkk/pseuds/NullInkk
Summary: Boscha and Willow meet behind the school to talk. That's about it.
Relationships: Boscha/Willow (The Owl House), Luz Noceda & Willow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, so please please PLEASE give me critiques! I'm always looking to improve my writing!

Neither of them knew how they ended up like this, meeting in secret almost every day after school. They used to hate each other, couldn’t stand the sight of one another, but now they couldn’t stand to be apart. Strange, how things like this happen.

Willow could have sworn the two of them were glaring daggers at each other down the hall only yesterday. And Boscha felt like it was just this week she was mercilessly taunting the girl for her seeming lack of magical ability. But now they were at the back of the school, standing back-to-back, holding hands.

“Do you remember how this happened?” Willow asked the girl behind her.

“I have no idea,” the magenta-haired girl answered truthfully.

“I don’t either,” Willow chuckled through her reply, a loving air to it. Something Boscha would love to hear all day. Subconsciously her grip tightened on the smaller witch’s hand. Willow squeezed back. It was something they did to show affection, since they weren’t able to most of the day. It was small, and they wished they could do more, but for some reason, neither of them felt like they _could_. It was an unspoken rule between the two, to keep their relationship a secret. They weren’t sure why, but they did none the less.

“Why don’t we tell others, about, you know, _us_? Then we wouldn’t have to keep meeting up like this. We could just, talk, whenever. We wouldn’t have to care so much.” Willow sighed.

“I’m not sure,” was all Boscha said.

They knew nothing was going to change; tomorrow they’d be distant again, pretending that they didn’t care about the other, that they were just classmates _at best_ and nothing more. Nothing better. Because nothing ever changes. Not for them, at least.

“Willow!” A familiar voice called out. The human, Luz. “Willow!” She called again, sounding closer than before.

“Meet here tomorrow?” Willow asked, taking a glance behind her. The first one since they meet back there today.

Boscha glanced back, smiling as she tried to hide her slight disappointment. “You know it.”

And with that, the plant witch nodded before taking off to meet up with her friend. “Hey, Luz!” She called back as she rounded the corner.

Boscha smiled at her girlfriend before she left her sight. She began her trek back home as she heard the two girl’s voices fade. She found herself looking forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I might add another chapter, I'm not sure.


End file.
